A Very Cold December Morning
by Boque
Summary: One shot. Ginny and Harry have a mutual break up. Sitting by the lake, she has a little encounter with the last person she wanted to see. Full Of Fluff!


On a very cold December morning, Ginny Weasely leaned back onto the tree by the lake. She and Harry just broke up, the break up being mutual. Don't get her wrong, she loves Harry, but as a brother. She could still remember when she caught him with another ..

**FLASHBACK**

_Ginny prepared herself at the doors of the Infirmary, her hair in a messy bun, and her eyes a bit droopy. Harry got into an accident just the day before. She hadn't slept all night, in fear that Harry might decease. "You can do it, Ginny. You can." she repeated._

_She and Harry have been together for almost two months now. At first, they were both ecstatic about being together, but as time passed by, their feelings started to fade away. Neither of them knew how to break the news to each other._

_Grasping the door knob, Ginny swung the door open, making sure she didn't make any noise. She thought she was a horrible person; breaking up with her boyfriend who got hurt only a few hours ago. It was very early in the morning, the sun not shining. It was in the middle of December, it was already nearing Christmas._

_Ginny spotted Harry's section, the sheets around his bed drawn. Inhaling deeply, she pulled back the curtain and was shocked at what she saw. Harry and Luna were kissing madly, Luna right on top of Harry._

_Despite the situation, Ginny smiled. She always knew her friend had a thing for Harry, but never said anything about it._

_Harry pulled back from kissing her, grinning like a fool. Only then did he notice Ginny standing there, a smile fitted on her face. "Oh, God .. Ginny .. It's not .. Gin .."_

_Ginny raised her hand. "Harry, I understand how you feel about her. I know how she feels about you. I think it's best if you and I break up. We both see each other like siblings, and now we have feelings for other people." Walking closer to them, Ginny continued, "Harry, I love you. You're like a brother to me. I am very happy for you and Luna. And I wish you guys the best of luck."_

_Harry touched Ginny's cheek. "Thank you, Gin. You have no clue how great it was to hear that."_

_Ginny smirked. "I'll leave, so you two could have your fun." she said mischievously._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt each snowflake fall over her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She was in pure bliss. Harry wasn't hurt at all, and even her friend, Luna, was extremely happy. Hugging herself, Ginny shivered. She was wearing Charlie's old winter jacket, so naturally it was rather large and worn out. She didn't care. Nothing would ruin her happiness.

"Cold, Weasely?" asked a very icy voice.

Ginny looked up and stared at those enticing silver eyes. "Just a little, Malfoy." She wouldn't let him get to her. She was far too gleeful to even think about arguing with anyone right now. She may have hated the boy, but right now wasn't the time to be throwing insults at each other.

"Maybe if you bought a proper coat .." he said softly, no malice in his voice what so ever. He sat down beside her, also leaning back against the tree.

Ginny didn't talk for a while after that. It was silent. The two just watching each and every snowflake fall down from the sky. Ginny wasn't going to deny it, Draco Malfoy was very handsome. Even she, along with the rest of the female population at Hogwarts, fancied him. She knew though, that she would never ever have a go with him. Even she did have a chance, she wouldn't take it. She's heard all the stories about his one night stands. She didn't want to be a little rag doll that he could use and throw out. She wanted to be something special.

"Where's Potter?" Draco spat out Harry's last name as if it was venom.

Ginny smiled again. "He and Luna are spending some time together."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't he be spending some time with his _girlfriend_?"

"He is." Ginny stated plainly. "_Luna _is Harry's girlfriend."

"But .. I thought _you _were." he said confused.

"Harry and I decided that it was time for us to move on. He was right. I wanted to move on .. To other people. So we broke up." Ginny was still smiling, playing with the snow on the ground.

"So .. You're over him already? That was pretty quick." Draco replied.

"It's hard to like two people at the same time." Ginny's eyes widened at what she just said. Did she just tell Draco Malfoy she liked someone else? He'll surely torment her about it.

"Two people?" he whispered softly.

Ginny swallowed. _Won't hurt him in telling him .. _"Well, now it's one person. Harry was the other guy. I don't feel for him that way anymore."

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Who's this one person?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

Draco tilted her head so she would look at him. "Maybe .." he started.

Ginny bit her lip. "Maybe?"

They both leaned in closer, Ginny having no clue to why Draco was doing this. Was he playing with her? Was he just doing this to get a good laugh? "Maybe .. I want to be that person." he whispered, his breath trickling over her lips.

Ginny almost jumped in joy. "And if you are .. ?"

Draco smirked. "Then I'd probably do this .." Bending forward, Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Ginny tensed up in shock. Was he really kissing her? Making use of the moment, Ginny melted into the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hand soon slithered down to her waist, encircling them. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for her to open so he could taste her. She opened eagerly, allowing his tongue the request. Their tongues battled for a while.

Both pulling back breathlessly, Ginny looked down at the snow. What was she doing? She'll just be something he'll toss away when he's had his way with her. "I .. I should go." she said gently, moving away from his embrace and getting up. She began walking towards the castle.

Draco got up instantly and grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't run away from me, Ginny." The sound of her first name from his lips made her shiver.

Ginny turned around. "What do you think you're doing? I'm not like your sluts, _Malfoy_. I don't go around and shag guys for fun .. So just save yourself some time and move along to someone else." Before she knew it, she was crying.

Draco stepped closer and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "It's not like that, Ginny." he said quietly.

"Then what is it like!? Girls are all the same to you! You just use them and then dump them! Save me the pain and just walk away! Just leave me be!" she yelled.

"What if I want it to be more? What if I want to have a relationship with you?"

"That's what you probably say to all of them." she retorted.

"Damn it, Ginny! Why can't you believe that I have true feelings for you, huh?! Why don't you want to believe it?! What if I like you?! What if I like you so much, I can't stop thinking about?! What if I think you're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?! What if I want to kiss you every time I see you?!" He was practically screaming now. Getting much closer to her, placed his face right in front of hers. "What if I'm capable of feeling something I thought I would never be able to feel .. ?"

Swallowing hard, he whispered, "What if I'm capable of actually falling in love with you?"

Ginny couldn't believe what he was saying. A Malfoy .. Falling in love with a Weasely. It's impossible! But, for some odd reason, she knew he was telling the truth. Just by the look in his eyes and the passion in his voice.

"Answer me, Ginny!" he demanded.

Ginny stared into his eyes and licked her lips. "I'd think you were lying, Draco Malfoy."

His expression turned grim, and his shoulders seemed to slump. Not saying another word, he walked away, pushing past her and trudging back to the castle.

"But .. me in the process of falling in love with you .. Would just have to believe you felt the same way." she said quietly, her back turned to him, her eyes now on the lake. Hearing nothing for the next few minutes, Ginny let another batch of tears fall down from her eyes.

Getting ready to leave, she felt to strong arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind her. "Cold, Weasely?" she heard someone say in her ear.

Ginny smiled through her tears. "Just a little, Malfoy."

Draco spun her around and looked into her eyes. "Maybe if someone warmed you up .." he said suggestively.

Touching his cheek were her ice cold hand, Ginny leaned forward and kissed him. "Hhmm .. I think someone's already doing that .."

So many things can happen on a very cold December morning ..


End file.
